Princess Peach
Princess Peach (casually Peach, and up until Yoshi's Safari referred to as Princess Toadstool) is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. Peach has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's feminine nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn, yet cute, appearance. History Fighters of Lapis Fighters of Lapis 3 Fighters of Lapis 4 Fighters of Lapis 6 Fighters of Lapis 7 Princess Peach is finally brought to the forefront. Personality Princess Peach is classy, kind, clever, and adventurous. She often displays an unselfish and noble spirit and puts her friends ahead of herself. For example, in Super Paper Mario, Peach states she was taught to help others. She has been said to have a gentle demeanor but can be tough when the situation calls for it. Peach is also into sports and has been referred to in the Mario Party 5 official guide as being able to "play with the big boys". Besides sports, Peach is also into ball-room dancing and video games. Both Mario Super Sluggers and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story hint at Peach's enjoyment of gardening. Throughout the games many aspects of Peach's personality is showed. Peach displayed her pure heart in Super Paper Mario when she saved Mimi despite being picked on by her. Along with that, she can be naive and very strong-willed at times, but Peach is also wise and motherly. Peach seems to enjoy exploring and trying new things. Peach is also sweet and hospitable to others. An example of this is how she often bakes cakes for Mario. Also in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's story mode, Peach offered tea to Fox and Sheik in order to calm them down. Peach was the only one able to recruit Mr. Game & Watch, who didn’t have a concept of right and wrong. When Master Hand is defeated by Tabuu, she is the first to reach him attempting to check on him. Peach has often expressed loneliness without Mario and she also apologizes excessively for getting into trouble. Peach enjoys the company of others, as she has hosted parties in her castle in Paper Mario and had Baseball Kingdom constructed for all her friends. She generally has the personality of a polite lady though she can be competitive and playful. She still shows good sportsmanship in many appearances. Deep down inside it bothers her that she is a constant victim of kidnapping, as seen in Super Paper Mario, but she still is very grateful for what Mario and Luigi do. In the cartoon shows, she was also practical and generous to a fault; in one episode where the Mario Bros. are getting homesick, she vows to find a way to get them home, and when they find it later in the episode, insists they take it even though Koopa is still on the loose. She was a motherly figure to the young Yoshi and Oogtar. She also has a feisty side, especially in her comic appearances. Powers and Abilities Peach isn't a typical "damsel-in-distress." When held captive Peach either sneaks around to find out information, or sends useful items to Mario, normally in Super Mario Bros. 3, the Super Mario Galaxy games, and the Paper Mario series. Like other Mario characters, Peach can Jump, Ground Pound, and use slap attacks, which is her specialty. Besides these abilities, Peach has many more; she can float in mid-air and use her parasol as well. Peach also has never been regarded as a physically strong person (in fact being the slowest person to pluck vegetables in Super Mario Bros. 2), but she makes up for it in technique and skill. With the release of Super Mario 3D World, Peach is able to use power-ups, such as the Fire Flower, the Tanooki Suit, the Cat Suit and the Double Cherry, among other power-ups and items. In spin-off installments for the Mario game series, Peach's magic abilities and powers usually deal around hearts. They're mostly seen in the sports installments including, but not limited to Mario Power Tennis (Sweet Kiss Return) and Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (Heart Shot). In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Peach is shown to have impressive healing abilities like Therapy and Group Hug. She is also shown to have telepathic powers like in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 when she calls out to Mario as a hologram in Dark Land and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door when she cheers on Mario (while being possessed by the Shadow Queen) along with the entire world and fully heals the party in a similar way to Group Hug. Alternate Versions Sporty Peach Demonic Peach Anime Princess Peach Shadow Queen Nazi Peach Movesets Fighters of Lapis (Normal) Fighters of Lapis (Sporty) Gallery Peach 8Bit.png|Princess Toadstool in Super Mario Bros. Cat Peach SM3DW.png|Cat Suit Peach 200px-Princess Peach Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Peach in 3D World. DemonicPeach.jpg|Demonic Peach (Mysterious Seven Project) NaziPeach.png|Nazi Peach (Mysterious Seven Project) PeachAlt1.png|A alternate costume that makes Peach look like Princess Toadstool. PeachAlt2.png|Fire Peach. Peach Sports.png|Sporty Peach. Paper Peach.png|Paper Peach Peach MK8 Bigger.png|Peach in Mario Kart 8. BrawlPeach.png|Brawl Peach AnimeStyledPeach.png|Anime Princess Peach PeachMP8a.PNG|As she appeared in the first Fighters of Lapis. Category:Females Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Category:Super Mario Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Purgatorial Mayhem